Nietzschean Ways
by TheEclipsed
Summary: Gaheris was arranged to Persephone but what happens when past becomes future? Atlantis meets Telemachus I do not own characters they belong to the creators
1. Chapter 1: Crossroads

Chapter One: The Crossroads

Dylan walked the Andromeda and smiled seeing Gaheris looking over a few files seeing him deeply involved in them. "What has got you in a concentrated bind?" He asked curiously. Gaheris looked up to his commanding officer and Captain and smiled in his own way. "My clan is going through renegotiations with others, arranged marriages have been started, and even I am to be arranged." Dylan arched a brow at him a bit confused, "and your happy to be arranged, don't you have several wives already?" He asked still not able to understand his friend but then again Nietzscheans were hard to understand as it was. "Of course, the clan I am to be arranged to has unique genetics that will help strengthen my pride." They walked the decks and got an alert of a situation that required High Guard assistance. Going to the bridge, they weren't the only ones the Warship Hades was heading to the same post.

Arriving they found slip fighters engaged with Kalderan raiders. They were in desperate pin, "There is a signature incoming." Rommie said showing the sun to see a slip fighter skimming the surface, slip runners deployed. "What are they doing?" Gaheris asked frowning only for Dylan to softly stare. "They are going to slip stream…" Indeed the slip fighter veered off and in a slingshot effect a drift opened and they disappeared in slip stream pulling Ion fire appearing suddenly in the melee cutting off Kalderans that exploded in the cross fire banking and barrel rolling the pilot moved through them opening fire. Helping contain the situation, "The pilot is a Nietzschean named Persephone of the Hades."

Andromeda confirmed the situation over. The Captain of the Hades came over and with him Persephone. She walked with a distinct grace that was predatory of a high alpha. Her blades were ivory and she had eyes that were amber like an actual wolf. Her hair long and braided back with leather bands the clip bearing the crest of her clan. Bangs streaking the sides down, in uniform, she inclined her head to Dylan but she looked at Gaheris and looked him from head to toe and back up. She was very attractive even Dylan had to admit it. He looked to Gaheris and found him still and staring too.

He blinked at him arching a brow. "Persephone 'Ers' Pendragon of Ragnarok?" She smirked, "Gaheris Rhade of Rhade." She was very soft spoken but carried authority. "You two know each other?" She lifted her arm her blades half extended palm half curled in show to Gaheris ignoring the captain; Gaheris did the same to rest his forearm against hers. "She's my future wife Captain." Dylan blinked and the surprise hit him unexpectedly but he stepped aside with the Captain of the Hades glancing to see her and Gaheris lower their arms but in doing so they walked around each other eyeing the other. Sizing the other up, this was the first time they had met in person it seemed.

Gaheris felt his blades half extend in meeting his future mate. She was very attractive and he had seen her piloting, she was far better than those he had seen so far, and intelligent. A warrior, he liked this. She wasn't like his other wives. They mostly came from a life of privilege and wouldn't fight unless needed but Persephone was a soldier in the High Guard. She had with her experience. That Experience would serve well and go a long way for his future offspring. It meant higher survival; higher survival meant his D.N.A would go on to future generations. Captain Hades ordered her to stay aboard the Andromeda after clearing it with Dylan. Gaheris felt his curiosity rise at this newfound opportunity to get to know his future mate in more intimate detail without the watchful eye of the Clan Matriarch.

She went on mission with him and Dylan and proved herself on the battlefield as an excellent tracker. Soon they would have to fight and the real test of her skills would come into play though he didn't understand why she carried two cylinder objects in her belt at her back. She moved and was gone out of sight as they moved in on the terrorist group. Everything seemed fine till a rookie misfired. Gaheris growled in annoyance of their job now made difficult. They were getting pinned in, Dylan pulled back with him taking cover only to blink and see Ers walk out and toward the enemies flank running across she slid against the leaves and between a man's legs turning throwing out concussion discs that sent a neural shock.

Not even watching him fall she was up and engaging the next blades out she had upholstered her lances and fired them before flipping one extended and she twisted around it boots meeting the face of a grunt she pushed off and flipped coming down and landing on the other grunt beside him out cold making the lance fold sheathing them in their holsters at her thigh she ran forward and threw her body. Diving and rolled to come up and yelling out threw her arms back blades going home. Pulling out and twisting around one of them using their dying body as a shield she used their own automatic pulse pistol taking several off their feet.

Gaheris watched her and shivered. She pulled the twin objects and threw out her arms a chime went out as the metal unfolded to solidify he stared. SWORDS! She twirled both and moved from behind the main boulder and kept moving the blades they became light and caught the pulse fire deflecting off and hitting owners as she kept running to spin around ducking her body and swinging out her arms the bolts cut in fourths and hit the high snipers and she kept the motion to jump up against the wall and twisted her body time slowed as fire passed under and above her landing and impaling two pulling out and slipping across leaves cutting down two. The action didn't stop as she pivoted on her heel causing her body to spin around impaling the terrorist leader but not fatally but enough he couldn't help but scream and drop his weapon. Time catching up she leaned forward a shot missed her she had her lance out and sighted down it.

Firing and throwing out her arm curving her wrist as she did it went straight for her fellow officer only to curve around last second and hit the metallic sediment and ricocheted off not once but twice and caught the sniper between the eyes in a one shot one kill he fell from his perch. He and Dylan had been able to lay down support suppressive fire. It was over and with little to no causality. She twirled her lance and holstered it and then the sword collapsed also put away. Ers moved her blade out and like knives were at his neck stopping him from trying anything. Gaheris watched her conviction and how she had operated. Oh yes a warrior is what she was. He felt a tingle go through him that a shiver traced down his spine and he felt his blades half extend.

His attraction grew more. Commanding the terrorist to be taken into custody he walked with her back for the carrier. She quoted their progenitor and other philosophers as she walked he felt soft warmth in him. She was smart! He looked to her. "Would you spar me?" He almost rushed his question but he was eager to test her himself. She looked to him and found his brown eyes set on her and the eagerness there she smirked. "Of course." He smiled at her yes and scheduled it for that day as soon as they reported. Meeting her in the training room he made sure no one could come in and locked it down. She was in just her comfortable black workout pants and a tank shirt. Barefoot. Gaheris watched her slip under the rope to the mat, could see how her body moved, muscles moved to the flow of the motion in a flex. She had a tight stomach, and lithe curved body.

She had normal leather bracers on that framed her pure ivory blades. The purity so rare, so where her eyes. He had looked up the scans of her genetics and she had good genes. Qualities that coupled with his would produce strong alphas. She also struck chords in him, chords from her beauty, voice, warrior spirit and intelligence. She circled him as he did her. In sweats and tank. He watched her move as she walked, waiting to engage her. She moved and so did he they caught each other in a cross and fought to overpower the other. She eventually caught him off balance and she pinned him. Hooking her legs around his and gripping his wrists, keeping him to the mat trying to not let him get a footing.

He had to struggle a lot harder than he had originally intended to. He could feel her body above his, the tenseness of control in her coiled muscles, the smell of Lilly and honey on her that was her skin. He gritted his teeth trying harder till she caressed his blades and her touch in the right pressure wasn't pain, no far from it. He gasped and felt them extend on their own against his will. Almost breaking out of her control. She realized his weakness and caressed his blades on purpose he arched as his back bowed. She rolled off and pulled him into her arms and smiled. "I think that means I win." She giggled more.

She caressed his blades in smooth deep circles starting from the tips to the base. Gaheris felt his heart leap in his chest he gripped her pants and arched, head throwing back, he moaned. "Ers…" She let lips trace his ear down to his neck. She didn't stop her treatment of his blades he gripped harder they were fully extended and straight like knives, his breathing uneven, and his composure gone. "W-why?" He asked shakily, he felt her smile before her delicate fingers traced softly. "Because I want to, but more so because I am attracted to you. I wasn't happy to be arranged to be honest, I want love as well as genetics for my future but without that love there is no future."

He considered her words and shivered in her arms. None of his wives ever felt that way; it was tradition and what was expected of them. He looked up to her, eyes meeting. He didn't ask but leaned and up their lips met. She kissed him stopping on his blades he turned and caressed her cheek pulling her into the kiss. Breaking it and walking with her back to their quarters before he pulled her into his quarters and kissed her again. She shivered and leaned kissing back and softly deepened it to pull at his clothes. Gaheris did too and wanted them off. He wanted to release his lust. To be with Ers.

She kissed him and leaned lying back in his bed feeling him lean over her body to caress and explore. Breathing heated and deeper, it was just passion. Grabbing her thigh and moving he took her and was her first. Mating with Persephone the sex was more meaningful and never before had he wanted to procreate with another female then he did right now. Bodies moving and tugging. Breathing and moaning, experiencing each other, he felt a sense of want and obligations come to him that wasn't really an obligation at all. He wanted Persephone.

TBC: The Fall of Gaheris and Rise of Telemachus


	2. Chapter 2: The New Ers

Chapter Two: The New Ers

-After the fall Season 2-

Dylan looked over the readouts of the morning reports; they were going to meet up with a supplier that would be able to re-supply them. The ship was almost bigger then Beka's Maru. The captain was a human by the name of Malik and his commanding officer, a Nietzschean. Malik looked over his readouts of the supplies and those that Dylan had requested in order, looking up he eyed the captain. Dylan was tall, taller than him; he was a bit tan and had short brown hair and really blue eyes. He seemed to be one that would follow the rules or at least bend them for good reason. "I got almost everything you wanted; we weren't able to go to any space docks yet to see about the other supplies." Dylan nodded and looked over the provided data pad. "Captain, all crew are reported for from the supply run." Malik smiled. "Good job officer Pendragon." Dylan blinked and looked up at the use of the last name to see the young Nietzschean officer that was reporting.

Ers…? His mind thought staring at her. She had a distinct grace that was predatory of a high alpha. Her blades were ivory and she had eyes that were amber like an actual wolf. Her hair long and braided back with leather bands the clip bearing the crest of her clan. Bangs streaking the sides down, in long black boots, black pants with red mesh up the sides a little. She wore a sash belt that had an over belt with metal. Her tunic was mesh and a fabric that was tough with leather. Her pilot coat strapped to one side like his uniform. She had on leather and metal forearm bracers that framed her ivory blades, crossing the palm like fingerless gloves. She had weird tribal's that caressed across her cheeks and back to above then behind her ears, going down her neck. Ears pierced three times and cuffed twice in the top left ear. Bangs streaking the Amber eyes held intelligence and experience but a purity that Dylan couldn't explain. At her back were two objects in sheaths. Her thighs had twin pulse pistols holstered.

She met Dylan's gaze and he nodded to her she inclined her head, her image in his mind overlapping with Persephone Pendragon. The High guard Commander of Hades and the one that had backed him up at the black hole fighting her own people.

"Stop Ers you'll be killed!" The image on the screen flickered and focused of the young commander and she smiled. "No, this is my honor captain Hunt for the High Guard and for the light of civilization!" She had blood down her chin and a gash. "I am captain of the Hades now and Hell will have its fury, my hope is with you Captain Hunt!" She cut off transmission as she launched herself into the pilot's chair rerouting and taking over. Dylan could only watch as she used those skills taking out Nietzschean fighters to charge the slip drive for the main cruiser. He could only watch as she took off the shields. She had re-routed power that space flickered pulled by the slip runners. Her voice coming over the communications "This day will be a day of history and this day the Pendragon will go down for their belief for the hope of the next generation. May the chaos that consumed you pass and like a phoenix may we all rise from the ashes and lead the universe again." The ship engaged and did a last attack ramming into the battle cruisers Dylan had to turn away from the bright light.

Dylan blinked himself from his stare and memories holding out his hand to her. "It's an honor to meet you…Descendant of Persephone Pendragon." She looked at him and then his hand to look back up. "You knew Ers?" He nodded and felt her take his hand he held it for a long moment. Eyes on each other she could see no lie from him. "You look just like her, well except for the tattoos." She touched her cheek to arch a brow and get a faraway look. "Our clan branded ourselves in the memory of the fall. They are nano induced; each pen dragon is born with them." She looked up at him then. "To remember our honored dead and or responsibility to the future."

Dylan nodded and smiled, that was an Ers answer. He introduced her to the crew when she was on board; even Tyr explained to him the rarity of a Nietzschean Reincarnation. Looking over her ancestors file to arch a brow, tracing the image, the scans had shown a 100% Genetic copy anomaly as if she was Ers. Yet Enyos had different memories, different life. Yet she had some qualities that couldn't be denied to be Ers. Rommie brought up genetic sequencing and the theory of genetic memory and nurturing. The Pendragon files showed each was raised not only in the teachings of Nietzschean ways but of the High guard. They were still officers in spirit and warriors of the oath of the Ragnarok.

Dylan absorbed all this looking at the file of Enyo and considered what she had learned and her training growing up. It was possible that her and her clan could maybe join the Andromeda; he would have a stronger crew then. He took her up on her offer to see the space colony Asgard, arriving he got to see the training each Ragnarok member faced and their drill times but even more so when Kalderans raided they responded in moments. Their flight skills sharp it gave Dylan Nostalgia watching. He then saw Enyos walking into battle ignoring weapons fire around her, but she wasn't alone, other clansmen walked out, wolves stalked out of the woods with them. So did Ocelots and white tigers yelling out they all did tribal's going red they charged. Tearing into the forces. He watched her move and her image overlapped with Ers. She ran and pulled pulse pistols firing and sighting down them taking out Kalderan first wave runners. She moved and up a tree to flip off and land in front of two Kalderans throwing out her arms. The bone blades pierced armor and into vital chest tissue.

She pulled them off and up looking up as her bangs streaked light catching the amber. She pulled her belt and threw out her arms metal unfolded and became twin swords. Running she slid under two and arched her body swinging up rendering two heads from their owner's shoulders throwing her body forward she cut through two of them from behind the first two. Not stopping in that motion she spun on her heel impaling the last turning as she did pulse pistol in hand she fired throwing out her arm and swinging her wrist it hit the metallic sediment and hit a Kalderan in a one shot one kill saving her fellow Nietzschean. Pulling out the sword and crouching arm up and out leg sliding out. A wolf landed on her back and snarled out to push off and into the Kalderan charging her. She spun around and fired.

Dylan moved in with Tyr and Beka opening fire, Rommie brought up the side rear getting the raiders in a cross. The battle was over in moments. She looked around and slowly stood down. The wolf that had been at her back brushed her. Whimpering in a way she caressed it letting it lick her face after kneeling. Other wolves brushing her and each other along with other Pendragons.

There was the Lancelot's who had the Ocelots and Siber who had the white tigers. The wild animals harmonized with each clan that represented them. Dylan was impressed as was Tyr. Dylan grabbed her hand helping her stand eyes meeting she smiled as did Dylan. "You're going to think I'm crazy but, will you consider joining the Andromeda?" She blinked at that to grin. "I'll do you one better, make a charter and this whole pride will follow you." She grinned more at his blink to realize she was serious. Two males clapped their hands on her shoulders, warriors from both the other clans.

"She's right, we will go." She smiled as they did proving her point. Dylan looked around at all the other Nietzscheans and they were smirking too or smiling. Dylan felt beside himself on this but smiled looking to Enyos. He took her hand again and firmly shaking it. "You've got a deal…Commander of the Andromeda Ascendant."

She smiled and gripped his hand back and saluting with the other. "Ready and reporting for duty Captain Hunt." She helped her clan as they helped each other the complete colony dissembled and became part of the Andromeda. All registering and surprising him by modifying the uniforms of the High guard. The Pendragon's had blue and black uniforms. The Lancelot's had Tan, black and gold uniforms, the Siber's had silver, black and tan. Each had a tribal marking on the back of their Pride, only their forearm guards had their clan tribal. All unified but little did they know the Ragnarok wouldn't be the only High Guard advancement. Trance smiled knowing something no one else did. A transmission was coming in…


End file.
